


Charred hope

by naps_and_coffee



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst and Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee
Summary: Paulie never wanted Lucci to leave.
Relationships: Paulie/Rob Lucci
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Charred hope

_Actually, I don't want him to leave._

_Even after all he had done._

_I want to understand._

_Maybe... Maybe it's the government who's been forcing him. Maybe his life is at stake._

_Maybe I just want everything to be a dream._

* * *

"You never took off your clothes, why Lucci?"

Lucci looked at Paulie as if the later had grown another head.

"He did take them off, coo."

Ah, still Hattori, always Hattori.

* * *

"Think that Lucci is cooing in the middle of sex too?"

Laughs.

Paulie frowned upon hearing that. Quickly dismissing the chatty group to mind their own business.

* * *

"Your hair is getting longer, Lucci. Do you want me to cut them for you? I have the skill." Lulu had offered.

"Lucci likes long hair, coo. Don't you worry Lulu."

"Ah, fine then. Call me if you change your mind."

Paulie saw to Lucci's hair getting longer and the man started to tie it. Somehow it felt like there was another layer added to cover his body. Maybe it was only him.

Not every man liked to strip after all. Even if they didn't have anything to show off and Paulie was pretty sure that Lucci did have them. Man was ripped. Not like Tyrestone, but still ripped.

* * *

"I think you're staring at Lucci way too much, Paulie." Kaku said to him one time.

"Heeeeeh? What do you meannn?"

_He was just wondering about his body, that was all!_

Kaku smiled.

Did he hear that? Wasn't it supposed to be a thought? Not thinking out loud. Wait did Kaku read mind?

Paulie's face was quickly changing color while the boy, only chuckled.

_Kaku you damn bastard!_

* * *

It was the only time he saw it and it was a pretty gorey look. Man got involved in an accident in a worker's birthday celebration and was beer-drenched.

He was mugged by a bunch of workers and his shirt flown in no time (those brazen alcohol-driven fuckwit!). Showing what must be hell for anyone to have that kind of scar marked deep on the skin of one's body.

Surprisingly, Paulie saw amused glint from Kaku's eyes. Like he was terribly curious about what would happen next.

Blueno showed concealed fear and that was weird. Why would Blueno fear Lucci? They didn't know each other that much, did they?

A sound escaped from the man in the distress and was it a growl?

In a heartbeat, his bullies had all blasted away along with the wall. Suddenly, Paulie felt that his drunken and pounding head sobering up considerably.

"What the hell?"

Nobody dared to look lest touched Lucci after that particular night.

* * *

"You're lying." he croaked. Still in a shock, still with disbelief.

A pair of golden eyes looked at him, coldly. A voice that spoke to him unfamiliar, a stranger.

"Good bye, Paulie."

Paulie felt that tears that previously threatened to fall, now streaming hot from his eyes.

* * *

_"What the deal with those scars, Lucci? That's insane."_

_Man looked somber when he answered. "Pirates, scum of the earth."_

_Paulie choked up, he went to Lucci, embracing the man tight. Lucci didn't move to resist him._

**Author's Note:**

> Idk y but everytime I write Paulie/Lucci it turns out sad and angsty.


End file.
